


A Point for Every Piercing

by ZephyrCamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Exploration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Noya POV, Piercings, Punk!Au, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, that piercing is the best and worst weapon in Asahi's arsenal, I swear to god. Level 99 Special Attack."</p><p>Nishinoya discovers that Asahi has a tongue piercing, and it all goes downhill from there.</p><p>(A companion piece to Punks In Love Have Zero Tact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point for Every Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute, fluffy second chapter to Punks in Love.../sweats nervously/

There is fanart that goes with this fic: [Here](http://zephyrcamida.tumblr.com/post/100438870887/zephyrcamida-punk-au-asanoya-3-even-here) and [Here](http://zephyrcamida.tumblr.com/post/102145937302/zephyrcamida-punk-asanoya-2-from-my-fic-a)!

 

* * *

 

 

There are quite a few things I've learned from these nine weeks of dating Mr. Hot Guy Asahi. I mean, besides the constant butterflies, and the cricks in my neck because I always want to look at his damn face, and sweaty palms from holding hands for the one minute and forty-three seconds it takes to cross through the least populated area of the park in town. Apparently I need to learn to keep my shit together a little better, but at least I'm not alone in that respect.

 

One, he's a six foot human representation of an African antelope, eternally in jitters from some unknown predator. I mean, I get it, having a boyfriend is pretty big shit, especially when you are as polarized as we are. But on the scale of anxiety, even I'm only the guy that flinches at a jump scare in a horror movie while Asahi is...well he's out of the theater and two miles down the road.

 

So, yeah, a jumpy nervous antelope waiting for something to pounce from the tall grass.

 

And apparently, ninety-five percent of the time, I'm the lion. Rawr.

 

Take a step into his bubble, he tenses up for at least thirty seconds – though I've gotten it down to five, _go me_. Bump into the guy and he's babbling apologies in blocks of speech large enough to rival those info-dump NPCs in a video game. Even looking at him sometimes gives the guy four shades of discomfort. He's a walking contradiction, the looks of a thug and the soul of a nervous, but adorable puppy – it's rather sad really. I think the guy needs to give himself more credit, and maybe just breathe a little.

 

Oh well. No one else can apparently see his appeal, but I do, and that just means more for me.

 

No, I am _not_ sharing.

 

Right, anyway, another thing I've learned is that he is easily flustered – not a good entree to go with the anxiety appetizer, let's put it that way. Obviously at work he has to hide such things, customer service standards and all that, but the very first date we went on? Ho boy, he was a mess. A hot mess in ripped jeans and a shirt that might have hugged him in ways that left me a little dry in the mouth, but a mess none the less. I think he tripped on random things at least fives time, and tripped on absolutely nothing twice.

 

If it were me, I'd just say fuck it and let's just hang at my place or his place and chill. Watch movies or play video games, order take out, goof around.

 

Okay I wouldn't be watching the movie, I admit. Goofing around probably has different definitions between the two of us too, and Asahi probably saw through the gleam in my eyes and promptly stuttered his way off the pirate-ship plank in escape, insisting we get to know each other a bit more before going that direction.

 

Whoops.

 

I didn't want to scare the guy off, so I quickly agreed to that. There's time – I just have to be patient. Even if I'm the anti-thesis of patient and I want him to touch me, jump my bones, turn me inside out – the works. I'm a healthy twenty-two year old guy, after all, and Asahi is... _Asahi_.

 

But I'll manage – Asahi is worth it, okay?

 

So, that other thing...probably the biggest thing on my list of never-ending things that I really like about my six foot man-crush slash boyfriend:

 

Asahi has piercings.

 

Chicks with piercings, dudes with piercings, _people_ with piercings: Biggest Turn On Ever. I have a steel bar in my left eyebrow and each nipple myself. Pretty bold in its own right, sure.

 

But Asahi? Has more than I do.

 

I mean, this is some shit-brick news here. I knew he was kinda the wild type, at least appearance wise. He wears ripped jeans like I do, band shirts, sometimes cute sweaters because he does his own thing regardless of the stereotypes he's given (of which, there are a lot according to the public, something about gangs and graduating high school at 22?). And fuck, I respect him for that. But those piercings?

 

Snake bites, a triad of studs in the high arc of his right ear, an auricle and tragus in the left. Very, very hot. Asahi went from a ten to a mind-bending seventeen. One point for each piercing. Yes, I like them _that_ much. I like them on Asahi so much that I could slap myself silly.

 

Then, fast forwarding to now, I'm finding one last surprise.

 

In my run down apartment on the outskirts of town, where I finally got Asahi to agree to go with me after dates and park walks and ramen stands. On my couch, with some crappy B-grade horror movie playing on my small flat screen television, with me crawling slowly into his lap.

 

At first he's wiggling about, eyes darting from me to the wall and back to me. I pinch my fingers around his chin, finger the studs of those snake bites in admiration, and pull his visual direction to me. His eyes say he's nervous, but the thick circle of black in his eyes also show he's aroused in some fashion. I can work with that. I press a peck to his cheek to calm him – the familiarity of his own habit at the end of our dates making him deflate.

 

He takes a small breath, and sticks his tongue out to wet his upper lip. I seize his face again in an instant, eyes popping from my skull.

 

Asahi, bless his big fucking soul, has a tongue piercing. We're going from eighteen to infinity now, holy _shit_. That. Is. Hot.

 

“Asahi,” I croak, biting my lip hard. He makes a noise of confusion, cheeks squishing from my palms pressing his face, and blinks those big browns at me. I stare at him for several moments, then lean up and kiss him. And kiss him again, wondering just how a pair of lips could be this soft – an anomaly or just my brain going on the fritz. Either way, I can't stop tasting that mouth.

 

I coax him with me, pulling him on top of me – fuck, even just that feels amazing – and dive a hand under the back of his shirt, touching those taut protrusions of shoulder blade. It's then that Asahi starts to finally, albeit slowly, kiss me back. He's shy, of course, shaking a little but allows me my way and follows me down. Nestles between my legs, and if he didn't know of the excitement sitting in my jeans, well he does now.

 

He turns a brilliant shade of red, hands holstering on the back and edge of my sofa, balancing himself like the nice guy he is – trying not to crush me under his weight. He honestly could smother me for all I care, I just want him to touch me. We'll leave just how much to imagination, because it's pretty dirty up in my skull right now. Not 'pretty', sorry, _really_ dirty now that Asahi slides a hand just under the seam of my flaming red shirt with tentative fingers to cup my hip. Shit, I have chills going up and down my spine, and I can't help but pull his mouth harder to mine.

 

I mean, he's still being pretty tight-lipped, but I chalk that up to nerves because this _is_ the first time we're really kissing. Cheek pecks don't count, as cute as they are to get. He doesn't seem to even know how to breathe correctly, and it's then that I vaguely wonder if he's ever even kissed another person. I narrow my eyes at the thought and Asahi twitches, his own gaze widening when he catches glimpse of my glare.

 

I cup his face and pepper softer pecks in a rapid attempt to derail his nervous attack. His hands are already starting to tug my shirt back into place. And he wasn't even the reason it was bunched in the first place - that was the couchs doing. Kicking myself, I close my eyes for a moment. I'm sabotaging myself by thinking about stupid shit, good going, you dumbass.

 

Absentmindedly rubbing one of Asahi's earlobes with one hand and smoothing another over his cheek, I open my eyes again, hoping that my less grumpy face is making its grand entrance. I thank the stars when Asahi visibly goes lax, hands simply resting on my waist and head tilting just a bit – more than likely to get a better angle - to kiss me. Oh good, boyfriend is calm – still a bit stiff, but calm. Two points.

 

Deciding to take a chance and fix the set back I got myself into, I release Asahi's face, hoping he doesn't retreat and keeps kissing me, and seize his wrist. I gently – and patiently, come on me, don't just go shoving it back up there – push his fingers up my shirt. They twitch on my skin, but I squeeze his wrist.

 

“Asahi,” I mumble against his mouth, nibbling on his lip. “You can touch me, okay?”

 

A little moan spills from his mouth, humming deep in his throat but _fuck,_ I can feel it channel over to me too. I really wanna make him do that again. Really, _really_ bad. He sounds so fucking sexy. There's nothing to be done, except snap the reigns and rile him up even more. Plenty riled up here on my end – I'm covered, thank you.

 

I open my mouth. Well, I actually gasp because Asahi's hand wanders up on my ribs and that shit tickles, but I take the leap and dart out my tongue, flicker it over his plump bottom lip. I wanna eat that lip, chew on it maybe but all I know is I want it in my mouth.

 

So I do just that, I pull it between my own lips and suck until Asahi's fidgeting over me and making little noises through his nostrils and throat. It's fucking amazing, and he tastes so damn good. Probably that mocha from the coffee shop from earlier, delicious. I feel daring, even more so when Asahi's jaw drops open and I see that shining ball of silver on his tongue. Releasing his lip from my trap, I re-capture the entirety of him, kissing him hard and dragging him back down on top of me.

 

To say that my thoughts – and blood – aren't shooting pretty far south would be a _huge_ fucking lie.

 

He grunts into my mouth, and stiffens when our groins rub. I bet my eyes are rolling in the back of my head right now, because the sensation is utter rapture. What am I supposed to do when our clothes actually come off? I don't stop with my attack though, because if only I could just get Asahi excited–

 

I suddenly arch up, back curving right off the couch, and let out an embarrassing yelp. A moan might have slipped in there too, but my memory is pretty much at goldfish level right now.

 

Asahi's pinching my nipple. Soft and clumsy, between thumb and index, rolling it and pushing it down and rubbing it until the noises spilling from my mouth are disgustingly wet and high. My knees jerk up, folding and squeezing at Asahi's sides as my feet scramble against the faded blue cushion.

 

It's not until several seconds after my jaw drops open – sounds I can't even describe tumbling out like I'm making silly war cries – does Asahi take over, arching over me until his body blocks out the light on the ceiling.

 

One moment after that, I feel that steel stud brush past my lips and mesh against my tongue.

 

Oh _fuck_.

 

Stubble scratching at my skin, I suck in a sharp breath between kisses, and I can feel the saliva drip down the side of my mouth. Like I care – Asahi is nearly mouth-fucking me with his tongue and I'm not about to turn off whatever switch got flipped. I'll egg him on if I have to, because my Sahara prey boyfriend is finally making out with me, no trace of the frantic antelope in sight.

 

And it feels fucking _amazing._

 

Smooth and hot and a little more than messy, but I'm wrapping my wiry arms around his back – shit, I can barely get them around him, fucking monster – and rolling my hips as he devours my mouth. Okay, I might be exaggerating a little, it's more little licks and tongue rubbing, but the fact that _his_ tongue is in _my_ mouth is the important detail.

 

“Nishinoya,” he pants, and his hand is moving up away from my tingling chest and massaging the pads of his fingers along my collarbone. My shirt is probably going to be stretched to hell by the end of this delicious make out session, but – well, I'm sure my lack of care about the little shit has been established.

 

“Mmm, Asahi, feels good,” I mutter against his mouth, hoping that my syrupy whines will send him tumbling into this pit I'm drowning in. I want him to feel good too, after all. Maybe there might be a little perk of hearing him moan in my ear too, but the overall sentiment is that I want him falling apart.

 

Not that I have any way to go about that mission right now with Asahi all up on me, touching me and diving back into my mouth and accidentally biting my lips.

 

My face burns like crazy, and through my hazy vision, I see red on his cheeks too. He must be working through some explosive bouts of embarrassment to kiss me this stupid, or he's possessed. I figure I might as well start embarrassing myself too – level the playing field.

 

Tipping my head back, I break our lip-lock, my fingers scurrying up his back and burying into his tied back hair – pinching the hairband and gently pulling the long brown locks free. They pile over his shoulders, spilling in curtains around his neck, with some even tickling my face. It's longer than I thought, but it's just as soft as I imagined. He looks like a hygienic guy, so lack of surprise there – extreme pleasure, actually.

 

This whole thing is rocking my damn socks off, maybe even rocking the socks I'll wear tomorrow, but –

 

“Asahi...hey, _ah_ , shit,” I can't even get a word out between the mouth nipping at me and the fingers touching spots that I didn't know were sensitive until they're under his teasing pads. Asahi seems to catch my drift within seconds and breaks our kiss with a wet pop.

 

I already want his mouth back on mine, damn it. But I have shit to accomplish first here.

 

“Nishinoya...ah, uh, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Am I too heavy?”

 

Whoops, I broke the dam. Sorry, Asahi.

 

I wave my hands, scratching my nails on his scruffy chin like a cat, “No, no, no, you're fine. Like – more than fine. Pretty sure my heart is liquid in here, okay?” I tap my chest for effect, grinning playfully. He settles, thank god. The remnants of his usual fluttering self leaves my chest even warmer, amused by the odd combination of emotions and nuances that make up my boyfriend.

 

“Um...” he mumbles, face flaming red when I wiggle my hips under him. I look down between us. Yep, those are definitely excited pants down there. Mine, _and_ his, hell yes.

 

“How about we...move to my room?” I ask slowly, coiling my arms through his waves of hair and around his neck. I hear the breath catch in his throat, brown eyes widening as they stare into mine. Oh... _oh!_

 

“Asahi, um, oh shit, I don't mean we have to like...screw or anything,” Wow, I really just said that. My stomach churns joyously from the thought. Shit, calm down me. I physically shake the trembles away.

 

“I mean...just, it'd be more comfortable in my room. More space so your feet aren't hanging off the couch and less attempts to behead me on the arm here?”

 

At that last comment, Asahi bounces back, sitting on my hips. An interesting view for sure, filing that away for later, thanks. After stuttering with babble-speak for a few seconds, Asahi simply jumps off me and helps me into a sitting position.

 

Yep, a true gentleman.

 

Before he can back away to give me space – that I don't need, come back kiss monster – I grab at his hand and hold it tight. I watch him quietly, tossing words around in my head, but eventually decide to stare. Stare hard, lick my bottom lip, squeeze his palm and rub those bony knuckles.

 

Come with me, Asahi.

 

“Yeah?” he whispers, voice kinda caught in his throat as he steps back. He doesn't let go of my hand though, so good signs all around. I stand, cranking my head side to side, working out the kinks before leaning heavily towards my fidgeting boyfriend.

 

Would be a good time to note that he smells pretty fucking good too.

 

I grin up at him, lowering my lids, “Yeah...kinda want you to keep messing me up.”

 

Might as well call him a tomato now, but whatever. I tug at him, pulling him around the couch on a one way train to my bedroom. Hopefully he doesn't mind the littering of magazines in the corner, and cups stacked on my dresser. I tend to skip out on cleaning during the week.

 

We're at my bedside, Asahi bumping the edge with the back of his legs and me right up in his business. I nudge him with my small fingers, looking even tinier to my slight displeasure when they touch his wide chest. I feel his skin jump under them before he sits on my bed and scoots back until his feet are perched at the end.

 

I immediately crawl up after him, chasing him playfully as he continues moving back until his hand palms my navy pillow. Feeling like a prowling cat, I creep along, shoulders popping up with each movement – possibly a little hip swaying on my part. Really get into the role and all.

 

I'm hovering, plenty over his head – practically sitting on his stomach instead of his lap. I touch his abs and firm, toned muscle under my palms, thrumming my fingers in a random beat as I bring my face nice and close to Asahi's. Our mouths linger, and his hand is in my shirt within seconds, making that fiery current jump in my bones.

 

Snake bites and prickly beard nuzzling my face, he takes my lips, briefly at first – eternal shyness rumbling in his body, I'm sure. But he kisses me more and more, hands brushing down my body and – _oh –_ they don't stop on my hips, but on my ass. _Squeezes_ my ass and dips his wet tongue into my mouth – licks me clean with how much Asahi slowly explores.

 

If I wasn't already sitting here, Asahi would easily knock me off my feet. Twice over.

 

That hard stud presses into my tongue, and fuck, since when has kissing become the best fucking thing on the planet? Kissing that makes my head ring and scream like those old English rock bands I used to listen to in high school, and makes my body hot from top to bottom. Ah, fuck.

 

“Asahi,” I breathe, grabbing at his hair and ears and neck – whatever I can claw my grip into. I drag my teeth along the length of his tongue, clicking the piercing as I pass over it – eliciting a very brief chuckle from the both of us. I suck on it, noisy and wet. Pull on the piercing glimmering on the center of his tongue, making him gasp heavily underneath me – large hands groping at my ass.

 

Shifting to get more comfortable, I stretch a leg down, tucking it between Asahi's thighs. He shudders, and I swear his eyes blow open with a rupturing darkness – pupils wide. Biting my swollen lip, I rock my leg into his crotch, kneading the bulge in his jeans. He grits his teeth, and I yelp at the sharp pinch on my ass before he releases me.

 

A hand seizes my neck, and I freeze – startled at his sudden roughness. Oh, we're playing rough now? I'm so game.

 

The grip loosens almost instantly, but it's still strong enough to forcefully tilt my head back and expose my throat. He pitches his head upward, claiming a patch of my skin with his lips, and I absolutely lose my mind. I start to squirm instantly, hands jumping to Asahi's shoulders just to support myself – keep from collapsing.

 

A watery mewl escapes from my mouth, and I'm craning my head back even further, staring straight into the ceiling. Breath hot, I mumble little noises in a guttural chain, nibbles and that fucking tongue piercing dragging along the slope of my throat.

 

Asahi's other hand is still on my ass, and it slowly travels down between my legs and rubs me there – just like my thigh is doing to him. Oh _god_ , it's burning me alive. I twitch in his grasp, jerking against the hand rutting over my jeans, almost touching my balls but not quite pushing further.

 

Do I want him to touch my cock? Yes, the answer is very, very yes. But he doesn't, and it's driving me crazy. Fucking bonkers. All those thoughts about not going so fast are really starting to disintegrate into the atmosphere, and all my arousal-fueled mind can think of it how his piercing would feel all over my body. On my cock.

 

I'm fucking screwed.

 

Asahi continues to suck at my neck as I derail into a mental fantasy of extremely dirty proportions, and I'm starting to feel strangely like a contortionist with how I'm bowing back to give him more flesh to kiss and teeth at, and almost grinding down on those fingers teasing between the apex of my thighs. I'm at his mercy, but there are zero fucks to be given about that right now.

 

As a matter of fact, the zero fucks thing goes with my restraint levels too, and I find myself balancing heavily on one hand and shoving the other down to replace my thigh on the stiff cock hiding in Asahi's pants. I'm one flexible mother fucker, that's for sure. All for the sake of awesome as hell make out sessions – with heavy petting now.

 

Thank you whatever deity in the sky decided to inject my boyfriend with the hormones of a sex-addled teenager. I shall feast on this auspicious moment with gusto. 

 

I give him a firm squeeze, and my throat is washed over with a hot breath – Asahi groaning loudly. I bite my lip, a hiss slipping through as fingers curl between my clothed cheeks, tips nudging into everything that would make me scream if my damn jeans weren't in the way. I'm starting to lose it though, the little suckles on my neck and the pressure against my ass – it's fucking me up. _Hard._

 

Attempting to palm his cock, my body quakes involuntarily – Asahi's other hand has found it's way under my shirt and back on my chest. Pinching and rubbing at my nipple with much less timidness than before. He grips the studs of a piercing, pulls moments later, and my body jerks - ass perking outward as I lean onto his hand. It's almost like I don't have control of myself anymore – my body molding wherever Asahi teases me and it's only hitting me now that it's not me who is leading this escapade anymore.

 

It's Asahi. Holy _fuck_.

 

My pants are unbelievably tight, straining and almost painful, but I'm not exactly in a position to take care of it. I don't want to stop touching Asahi, and I can't exactly take my hand off his shoulder otherwise I'll end up melting into a puddle of liquid in his lap. My mind isn't even working anyway, all mental function pinpointing on the biting on my neck – not to mention how Asahi flattens his tongue on my throat and lavishes my Adam's apple with the ball of his piercing. It makes my head spin. Makes me mewl and twitter about on top of him, rocking back and forth and gyrating my hips.

 

It feels so fucking good, and my stomach is exploding in butterflies and something much more intense – my entire body throbbing uncontrollably.

 

“Asahi,” I moan as he nibbles my jaw – I reflexively tilt towards him and he quickly pulls my ear lobe into his mouth – licks the flesh with that damn ball. Fuck, that piercing is the best and worst weapon in Asahi's arsenal, I swear to god. Level 99 Special Attack.

 

He hums in my ear, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him watching me with dark browns. Lashes fluttering, I glance down, noises in my throat hitching. We stare at each other for a good few seconds, and then Asahi's tugging at my lobe – coaxing my head down. I'm so ready for the lips that crash onto mine that I let out a high-pitched whine.

 

I messily stick my tongue out, hot air gushing from my lungs as Asahi meets it with his own. We're so fucking dirty, a pair of young adults consumed by kiss-lust. That's a thing now, okay?

 

What I don't realize, in my fuzzy brain that's focusing way too much on the tongue rubbing mine in some whacked up tango, is that Asahi's hand isn't on my ass anymore. It's not there at all. I suddenly feel a brush between my thighs from the front – and let out a startled whimper. He's palming my cock, and fuck it's not like I'm packing light in the size department, but his hand is big enough to almost cup the whole thing and _fuck,_ he's stroking me through my jeans.

 

Who's the damn flustered antelope now? Me, that would be me.

 

The hand I have on his crotch jumps, tapping Asahi's caressing hand as my body curls downward to try and somehow get closer to his touch. How that is even possible, who knows, but I'm running on overdrive here – nothing makes sense anymore but I know I want more.

 

I'm nearly bent over backwards just trying to align all the shit happening to my body, and I feel disturbingly like a feral animal because well, I'm literally just panting in Asahi's lap. You try having some sexy man – who is your boyfriend – licking you and pinching your pierced (i.e. sensitive as fuck) nipples and messing with your junk, and call me back, okay? Because it's hard to keep my cool, or my control. Or my pants on for what it's worth.

 

“Nishinoya,” I hear the low rumble, light yet deep against my skin. My thighs quake as the sound creeps into my head. The friction on my cock tingles, fingers tracing hard lines up the length. Clenching my grip on his shoulder, I simply purr in response. I highly doubt I can speak anyway.

 

Asahi repeats my name again, and I have a sneaking suspicion he's in his own little world, simply saying my name as some sort of confirmation that this is reality. I can't blame him – I don't feel like I'm on earth anymore. Unless maybe I'm swimming in a volcano, because I'm so fucking hot all over. Whatever, let me burn.

 

Just the fact that Asahi's melting as much as me drops a rock deep in my gut. I can only describe the feeling as a pressure in my chest just... exploding, and goosebumps wash over my skin. Everything below my belly button is buzzing and prickly.

 

_Ugh._

 

That deep thud wracks my body again when Asahi nuzzles under my chin, fuzzy hairs and piercings and lips – all scrapping and teasing. I'm grinding my hips down too, and what would I give to feel that hand in my jeans right now. I'd probably blow on the spot.

 

Actually, I'm pretty close right now. If you told my teen self I'd get off on someone just kissing and rubbing, I'd probably laugh at myself really hard. But, here I am, rocking like a wooden toy horse, desperately wishing Asahi would just _go further._

 

Oh, how crazy I'd be. Oh, how crazy I already am.

 

“ _Nishinoya,_ ” right in my ear again, he murmurs huskily. Yeah, you just keep doing that, lover.

 

“Mmm,” I hum back, wishing the pang in my gut would just burst already. My toes are curling so tight I can't even feel them, and as soon as the next wave of chills shoot down my spine, my hand is flipping over and pushing Asahi's hand harder against my groin. He stiffens a groan, but paws more insistently like I want.

 

By this point, the nibbles and kisses on my face are few and far between – ours faces are leaning together and his smooth voice is in my ear, small whimpers and hot breaths intoxicating much more than any amount of liquor ever could.

 

I loop a thumb into the seam of my jeans and tug at them haphazardly, trying to increase the space of skin under his palm. It's not enough, I want him to touch me more.

 

“Come on,” I find myself whispering between gasps, twisting and leaning up into Asahi. “ _Come on, touch me more._ ”

 

I pull at the belt loop harder, and Asahi's fingers brush the traces of my happy trail between my pelvic bones. I hear him suck in another breath, undertones of a wet moan drifting in my brain. God, please do it. I'm throbbing so hard at this point, I can't see straight – the posters on the wall to my left blurry.

 

The button of my jeans pops open, and I release my hold on Asahi's fidgeting hand to join the other on his shoulders – wrapping my arms around his neck. I purse my lips, letting out a small noise as he coaxes my zipper down slowly. So damn slow, but I've been practicing patience all this time, I'm a pro now. Right?

 

My underwear stretches under his fingers, my stomach curling from the tickling sensation as well as violent anticipation, and the first touches along the tip of my cock sucks the air right from my lungs. His fingers are clumsy, sliding along the skin of my shaft in a come hither motion more than outright grabbing me. I'm sure the angle is awkward, and his nerves are probably splitting from the tiny hitches in his breathing and the shiver in his shoulders, but it feels so good.

 

Just him touching me feels fucking exhilarating, like shooting down a high roller coaster.

 

Mewling, and I mean _mewling_ because there are no traces of embarrassment here when I'm tipping on the edge of imploding, I jut my face forward and ensnare his ear between my teeth and wash him with a hot exhale. I'm greeted with another delicious groan, and a firmer grasp on my cock.

 

He strokes down and back, agonizingly slow, casual like he's testing the temperature of shower water and adjusting it to his preference. It's fucking torture, and I'm squirming in his lap like lightning is jolting my nerves, boiling my blood. Almost like I can't find a comfortable position, but I'm just a mess on his lap anyway and there isn't a pore on my body that doesn't reek with pleasure.

 

“Does...it...feel –“

“ _Amazing_ , it's so – guh – Asahi, up more,” I cut him off, refusing to let that uncertainty sneak in, leading him with sloppy words and the rutting of my hips. “Right there, right there, _Asahi_.”

 

He palms the head of my cock, thumbing down the underside and making circular motions around the tip. The noises coming out of my mouth are outright nasty, a weird conglomeration of quiet swears and gurgling moans and hiccups. Blithering is what I'm doing really. Hearing the subtle squelching between my thighs and the grunts of exertion in my ear only fuel the gibberish leaving my lips.

 

My thighs convulse at a tight squeeze, my entire body shakes, then tenses. And then Asahi's stroking me again, faster – still messy and gawky but the method no longer matters here. I'm on a high speed chase to toppling off my rocker anyway, he could probably blow air on my cock and have me in ribbons on the floor.

 

Oh, shit. Do not think of Asahi's mouth anywhere on my lower vicinity. Do not think of him thrashing me with that piercing, and humming deep in his throat. Thoughts, you are _not helping me here._

 

Of course, Asahi has insanely wonderful timing – or terrible, however you want to look at it here – and plants his lips on my jaw, mumbling my name against my skin. How he's getting so worked up over jacking me off is a mystery, but considering how much his damn voice alone is turning _me_ on, I can't imagine I would be much different.

 

The very idea of making him howl sounds pretty appealing actually.

 

I don't have much time to think about his face twisting in pleasure though, because I'm being pulled up further onto Asahi's chest by a strong arm that happens to not be attacking my nipples anymore. I still feel the throbbing in my rib cage anyway, fuck.

 

For a while, we're a weird pile of limbs and awkward maneuvering as Asahi adjusts me in his lap. I'm just sitting here confused as all hell, cock hanging out, and trying not to bowl over backwards. He's muttering apologies, but I have an inkling he thinks my random yelps are cute or something – with the way his cheeks are pink and a tiny grin makes its way to his face.

 

Bastard. I wanna complain that I'm not a rag doll, but the moment I'm perched on his lap, I understand where this is about to go. And I go red in the face in two seconds flat. He peels my shirt up, and dumbly, I raise my arms in compliance. My shirt gone, Asahi works his way down to my pants, fingers hesitating the tiniest bit before he catches the seams of my jeans and underwear and pulls them down slowly – only down to my stretched out thighs.

 

Okay, now I'm a little embarrassed. Asahi is too, I can see it in his face. We're probably wearing matching shades of crimson, and I can only wonder how far my boyfriend is going to take this.

 

I shudder at the possibility, and I crave an answer sooner rather than later.

 

Not that I have long to wait, Asahi loops an arm under my ass and lifts me up a bit – those damn sex god muscles coming into play. I reclaim my territory around his neck, wobbling slightly on his forearm. I look down at him curiously – What is he doing?

 

Asahi peers up at me, the look on his face a mix between adorable and sultry. I really want to him to kiss me stupid again, but before I open my mouth, he tilts his gaze back down my body – staring right at my chest. Which happens to be at natural eye level. Oh god, _oh god._ A hand brushes over my still clothed ankle, traveling up more and more until he hits the skin of my hips. He thumbs my pelvic bone, tracing a line down the crease of it leading down.

 

Well fuck, he's teasing me, the jerk. That or working up a second round of blind courage, but I'm leaning heavily towards the former with the way he's leaning closer to my chest with each passing second. His tongue splits his lips, and the shine of that silver pearl glimmers even in the scarce lighting in my bedroom.

 

In a bleary crashing of sensations, Asahi pulls a nipple into his mouth and seizes my cock in tandem. Of course, I'm a man of uncontrolled exacerbation, and I'm arching into both touches. The near-extinguished fire in my belly ruptures and explodes. The rolling of steel on skin and tugs of teeth on my nipple piercing sending the currents down, the pumping around my cock rocketing them up – it all pools and coils in the middle of my body.

 

Twists and twists really good and I might as well be a pretzel for fucks sake. A contortionist, cat-pretzel. I'm going insane all over again, burying my hands in his loose mess of hair, hips bucking into his closed fist. Panting even louder than before because Asahi's coming at me like his gentle, shy demeanor was a taut wire, now clipped by huge shears – pieces ricocheting and snapping everything in its path.

 

The only thing in his path happens to be me, and I'm getting hit by a fucking storm.

 

I don't want it to stop. I want him to eat me alive. I want him to –

 

“ _Asahi..._ ”

 

– Fuck me.

 

Igniting completely, I tug at his hair. He lets out a yelp, but I'm already dragging his face up so I can kiss the ever living fuck out of him. Crushing into him, with clinking teeth and his snake bites scratching my chin – only barely stinging my shot nerves. I snap my teeth around his tongue piercing, pulling the bar, and his tongue, out of his mouth so I can suck on it. Moans are pouring from his lips, even louder ones from mine.

 

Fuck. _Fuck._

 

Asahi falters and I drop from his arm and back into his lap. Luckily I avoid biting his tongue off during the descent, but I'm quick – quicker than I should be physically capable of – to yank him back down onto my mouth.

 

He presses his thumb down on my slit, and my knees pop wide open, thrusting my cock up into his hand. I feel him exhale heavily through his nose, realizing that I'm grinding into his crotch with my sporadic movements. I milk that shit dry, rolling my ass downward and sucking every clipped gasp into my lungs. My insides are caving in, oh my god.

 

Then, without any warning – for me or Asahi, really, I suddenly go stock still and holy _shit_ , everything goes white and spotty for a few seconds. I shoot back, chin jutting up towards the ceiling and let out a sharp, guttural noise. My cock pulses violently, the pleasure almost painful as I come.

 

I realize, after a long while because breathing might be a good idea, that my toes hurt from curling so hard. My entire body kinda feels wispy, like I'm floating. Asahi's holding onto my back with his clean hand, keeping me steady – still a gentleman. Dropping my chin to my chest, I peek down into my lap, where Asahi's hand sits between us, spattering of pearly white on his hand.

 

He seems to be staring at it too, quietly breathing through the small 'o' his mouth makes.

 

“Asahi,” I murmur, wondering if maybe he's in a state of shock or something. Patting beside me, I snatch my shirt and start cleaning up his hand. Asahi startles when I touch him, and he looks at me with that puppy gaze.

 

Why must you look so cute when you're in nervous mode? It makes me wanna tease you, you know?

 

“Nishinoya, um.”

 

“Here, let me take care of the bases before you freak out on me. One, that was hot. Two, that was fucking hot. Three, it felt so good that I don't think I can feel my feet. Four, and I reiterate, that was fucking hot and you can fuck me up again. _Please_ fuck me up again. Later, or now...probably later...”

 

Surprisingly, despite my ranting, I'm calm – wiping Asahi's hand as clean as rubbing ejaculate with a tee shirt can anyway – and simply watch his hand shake a little in my grasp. I squeeze his hand once I'm satisfied with my handiwork and look up into his big brown eyes.

 

“That was fucking awesome okay? Whatever you summoned, bookmark that shit.” I give him a toothy grin, rubbing my knuckles into his palm. He folds his lips into a thin line for a moment, then smiles sheepishly, nods once. I eye him silently, humming.

 

“And!”

 

He jumps, squeaking, “Y-yeah?”

 

“I get to return the favor,” I stick out my tongue, tapping it twice to my upper lip to get the point across before peeling back into a benign smile. Asahi goes red in the face immediately, and nods again – just a little harder than last time, to my amusement and excitement.

 

Well alright then. Only one more thing poking my brain –

 

“Asahi?” I chirp, wriggling up onto my knees to fix my bunched up jeans. “Where...exactly did you learn...that stuff?”

 

“Eh? Oh...uh,” he pauses, looking off at a wall. “I...have a couple friends who heard I was going to your place. And that we...haven't done anything yet.”

 

“You have people you report to? That's kinda cute,” I tease, shoving a fist gently into his shoulder. He rubs it absentmindedly, then drops his hands into his lap – fidgeting. I remain on my knees, and scoot my way between his legs. I'm small enough that even with me kneeling, I'm barely taller than Asahi. It would be aggravating if the view just above wasn't incredibly appealing.

 

Then again, this is Asahi here, incredibly appealing to me 24/7 so...a given here.

 

“Well, it's more forced out of me, but yeah,” he grumbles, and I have a feeling there is some story behind that odd look on his face, but I let him continue. “They decided to give me some advice – the one I went with to get this piercing a couple years back, Suga – he sat me down and...yeah.”

 

“This Suga person sounds awesome. If this –“ I gesture to all of Asahi,  then card a hand through his wavy hair. “ - is what I get for his wisdom, he's cool in my book. Haha.”

 

“He's...they're...I can introduce you sometime?” he eventually trails off, scratching his chin. My grin widens, and I can't help but give him a quick peck on the mouth in my jubilance. For him to be comfortable enough to talk about his sex life – or, at least let them force him into spilling about it – they must know him quite well. What makes him tick, and maybe even some weak spots. Sensitive spots for me to take advantage of next, when our roles are reversed and I have him wailing under my hands and mouth...

 

I need to meet these people.

 

I allow myself a devious smile, and I give Asahi a quick squeeze on his thigh, nearly purring at the ideas pouring into my skull.

 

_Perfect._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of my dabbling in Punk!Asanoya. I hope you guys enjoyed, and thank you for all the support! You're awesome! Until next time!


End file.
